Church of Armentine the Great/Gospel of the Pers/Pia
Chapter 1 1:1 I write in the language of the Almighty, and it is the Ancient Tongue, and all understand it. 1:2 The faithful reader and worshipper shall already have read about the sin of Gorgantine, and the fall of Klahr, but because after his failure the good Per put away the Book forevermore and returned to his homeland, where he eventually died, ye shall not have heard of his redemption, and your own. 1:3 So, as I say, after his adventure Gorgantine returned to Armentine a different man, dirtied by his prejudice, and put away this Book. 1:4 And the Almighty looked upon Gorgantine, and pitied him, for he had devoted his life to the service, been a Per, and a descendant of Guilliumus who kept the memory of his bloodline. 1:5 And it came to pass that Gorgantine fell deeper into sin, and the Almighty pitied him still, and Gorgantine knew he was pitied, and that made him depressed. 1:6 In time, Gorgantine, while lying sodden with wine on his floor, took from beside him a sharp stone, and attempted to take his own life, but found he could not. 1:7 And I saw this from the Void above, and went down to him, and told him that he must surely not take his own life, for the Almighty would send him to the darkness, where he would be dragged off to Ealjaae, and would surely be tortured. 1:8 In his drunken rage, Gorgantine shouted out "Why shall the Almighty throweth me into the Void? If It knows that I will be tortured there, why does the One not simply take me into his arms?" 1:9 And, listen ye faithful, for this should be known, I told him that the Dreshii were as powerful as the Almighty, and that, if even the Creator did not banish ye sinful, Klahr would sense the wicked essence and pull it away to Her rightful realm. 1:10 Forlornly Gorgantine picked the sharp stone up once more, but I cast it out from his hand, and told him there was a way for him to regain his holiness in the eyes of those above. 1:11 "As it is ye sin which makes you die," I told him, "Then your life grows shorter with each foul deed. While such lost time cannot be regained, and every wickedness committed past the age of eighteen shall take its toll on ye, there is a way to protect your afterlife." 1:12 He who as an ear, let him hear what I have to say, what I told Gorgantine on that fateful day. 1:13 ' ''"Above the earth and in the Void, There are beasts you'd best avoid, Beware of Klahr when She spreads Her strife, 'For She may steal your afterlife." '1:14 ' "Yet there is a way, ye wandering one, To avoid the fate from being done, To repent of your sins, but pray to me, For I am the Elder, who controls ye." '''1:15 "I shall cleanse you alright, In the eyes of Our Might, And ensure your eternal self, And make sure you dwell, on the Almighty's shelf." 1:16 So there I cleansed the soul of Gorgantine, and made him holy, for I am the Herbonii, a servant of our Lord, and it is my will, and my will be done. Chapter 2 2:1 This is an account of the genealogy of man, as written by me, Dierich. 2:2 In the beginning, the Almighty created man and called him Hywel. 2:3 And when the days of Hywel were fifteen years, the One created him a wife, and called her Athilda, and created her as the same age as he. 2:4 And when both their days were twenty one years, Hywel lay with Athilda, and she bore him a son, called Beli. 2:5 And a year passed, and Athilda begat Asha, and the next year Maxmillian, and two years afterward she bore Guilliumus. 2:6 And it came to pass that twenty five years went by, and Hywel and Athilda lay with eachother again, and had a sickly daughter called Bella, who died in infancy. 2:7 And Hywel died thirteen years after, and Athilda nineteen. 2:8 Then the Almighty resurrected Athilda as she was in her youth, and named her Adlihta, and she became the wife of Guilliumus. 2:9 The next year a daughter called Marilyn, who was holy like her father and became a Per, was born unto them. 2:10 And the Almighty also recreated young Hywel, called Lewyh, who became the husband of Asha, and unto them was born Naillimxam. 2:11 And when Marilyn and Naillimxam were to be betrothed at age seventeen, which they were, Beli and Asha died, and were soon after followed in death by Maxmillian, and then Per Guilliumus, who walked with the Almighty. 2:12 It came to pass that Marilyn and her husband were given sons and daughters, and the sons were Orsis and Wil, and the daughters Alice, Hola, Mary, Phyllis, and Amelita. 2:13 And to provide them with spouses, the Almighty resurrected Beli, Asha, and Maxmillian, as Ileb, Ahsa, and Naillimxam. 2:14 And Ileb married Alice, who begat Ina and Septimus, as well as Marc and Sarai, and the latter two sinfully married eachother, causing Marc to be killed in the Battle of the Four. 2:15 And though the union of Marc and Sarai was corrupt, their children Matthew and Guatem and Armentine and Shella were holy, except for Armentine, who, despite being named for the Almighty, was a horrid man, and lay with his sister against her will. 2:16 And Ahsa married Per Orsis, and bore Jon and Cyn, both of whom died in the Battle, shortly after their father. 2:17 '''Though Ahsa the Widow was saddened by her husband's death, she found comfort in his brother, Wil, and they wed, and had Mina, Aley, Asha, Borina, Haq, and Henn. '''2:18 And Naillimxam married Hola, and begat Sep, Arhtur, and Sirius. 2:19 And Sep married his cousin Mina and begat Gorgantine, the last writer of this Book before myself. 2:20 And in the Battle of the Four, six of those I have listed were killed; Marc, Septimus, Jon, Cyn, Mina, and Arhtur. 2:21 O, Reader, these are the days of your ancestors, and remember them, and keep them Holy. Chapter 3 3:1 By the time that Gorgantine's soul had been cleansed all his years were fifty, and he was at the last of his fertility, but had no one to take as his bride, for all of his people had married. 3:2 And though the others would have children, all of them would be to closely related to have satisfactory offspring. 3:3 And Gorgantine saw this, and spoke to me of it, and so I proposed the solution after much consultation with the others. 3:4 The only solution was for Gorgantine to marry into the unholy creations of Klahr. 3:5 And though it would make mankind lose much righteousness, we saw that it was necessary to be so, and it was. 3:6 So on the fifth day of the sixth month of his fiftieth year, Per Gorgantine the Holy married Tessa of the tribe of Winkin, and Tessa was the daughter of Yugi, son of E, son of Percifal, son of Lore, son of Duch, who had been created by Klahr, though she did not care for him, despite his worshipping. 3:7 And so mankind had become polluted in the eyes of the Almighty, for they had mingled with those of bad blood, for it had been necessary. 3:8 So man shall be born with sin, and ye must teacheth your children of the importance of their worship so that they can be saved, much as Gorgantine did with his children, the quadruplets Aj, Bea, Bjao, and Eoi, and they all walked with the One, and became Pers, but for one, and that was Eoi, who, though he believes in the Almighty, does not think he makes right decisions as he told man to pollute his own blood. 3:9 So to Eoi, should he read this, I speak that the Almighty was in perfect right to do this, because it insures that all those faithful will be able to live with him forever, and all those not will not. 3:10 And that is the Almighty's will. So be it. Category:Church of Armentine the Great